24fandomcom-20200223-history
Terrorist attacks on 24
'' was a nuclear explosion during Day 6, which resulted in more than 13,000 casualties.]] This is a list of terrorist attacks to have happened during the 24-hour periods covered by each season of 24. The fatality tallies do not include the terrorists themselves. Day 1 The three attacks of Day 1 were all orchestrated as part of an attempt on the life of Senator David Palmer. The masterminds behind the attacks were Andre and Victor Drazen, who wanted revenge on Palmer and Jack Bauer for an operation two years before that ended up killing Victor's wife and daughter. Day 2 The first two attacks of Day 2 were carried out by the terrorist organization Second Wave and their leader Syed Ali, but were ultimately orchestrated by a cabal of businessmen led by Peter Kingsley, Alexander Trepkos, and Max. Their intention was to lead the US into a war with the Middle East thus raising the prices of oil, and subsequently their profits. Day 3 The attacks of Day 3 were all orchestrated by Stephen Saunders who wanted revenge against the United States when they didn't negotiate to release him from a Bosnian prison. To achieve this, he acquired the Cordilla virus from Michael Amador and handed it to several couriers he sent across the country. Day 4 All the terrorist attacks during Day 4 were orchestrated in one way or the other by Habib Marwan, a Turkish immigrant that wanted to cripple the United States of America. Day 5 The attacks of Day 5 started as an elaborate conspiracy orchestrated by the government of the United States led by Alan Wilson, President Charles Logan, and a group of businessman that included Christopher Henderson and Graem Bauer to sell canisters of Sentox nerve gas to Russian separatists, but then activate the gas at their base. However, when terrorist Vladimir Bierko found out about their plan, he decided to use the gas on American soil. Day 6 The initial attacks on Day 6 were the culmination of a chain of attacks that terrorist Abu Fayed had begun 11 weeks earlier against the United States. The attempt on Wayne Palmer was planned by Reed Pollock and Bruce Carson, who strongly believed that Palmer was deeply misguided for his plan to negotiate with Hamri Al-Assad and too weak in the face of Fayed's wave of terror. Day 7 The early attacks of Day 7 were orchestrated by Iké Dubaku with the intention of coercing President Allison Taylor into aborting an American invasion into his country of Sangala. When he failed, Benjamin Juma himself decided to siege the White House. After this was thwarted, Juma's business ally, Jonas Hodges, threatened to attack the US with a lethal pathogen if the President didn't favor Starkwood's business in the defense of the country. Alan Wilson and the Prion variant cabal emerged later with the remains of the pathogen as a threat to United States and its people. Day 8 The attacks during Day 8 were thought to be orchestrated by a Kamistan splinter cell led by Samir Mehran working within the US. Their intention was to either kill President Omar Hassan or force him to back out of a peace treaty with the United States. It was later revealed that the whole scheme was devised by the Russian government, including President Yuri Suvarov, to prevent the treaty negotiations. Day 9 Nearly all the attacks during Live Another Day were orchestrated directly or indirectly by Margot Al-Harazi, who wished to kill US President James Heller as revenge for his role in killing her husband and several of their friends. However, it subsequently transpired that the defense override module that Al-Harazi used for her attacks had been originally commissioned by Cheng Zhi, who was working independently of her and wished to start a war between the US and China. Day 10 The attacks of Day 10 were part of a calculated plot by'' ''Ibrahim Bin-Khalid to activate a series of sleeper cells to attack targets across the United States of America. When Bin-Khalid was believed to have been killed six months prior in Yemen, his son Jadalla would attempt to carry out his father's plot through the retrieval of a USB Drive taken during the raid; containing the names and activation codes of the sleeper cells. Not included Day 2 * After the nuclear bomb exploded on the Mojave Desert during Day 2, a riot ensued in the city of Marietta in Atlanta, Georgia. Rioters were attacking several Islamic communities and it resulted in two fatalities: a racist leader and a young boy. Day 3 * During the first hours of Day 3, there was a bioterrorist threat involving the release of the Cordilla virus, which was being carried by a teenager named Kyle Singer. However, it was revealed that the threat was fake and part of an elaborate sting operation orchestrated by Jack Bauer, Tony Almeida, and Gael Ortega to gain access to the real Cordilla virus. Day 4 * During Day 4, executives at McLennen-Forster detonated an Electromagnetic pulse bomb to prevent CTU from recovering incriminating information from their computers. The EMP caused a CTU helicopter to crash in the area and triggered a series of riots in downtown LA. Day 6 * Abu Fayed orchestrated several terrorist attacks during the 11 weeks prior to Day 6. The reported fatalities of these attacks totalled 900. * Fayed armed a second suitcase nuke, but Jack and CTU got to it in time and disarmed it. The nuke was likely armed in order to distract Jack rather than being an actual terrorist attack, as Fayed himself would almost certainly have been killed by the detonation had Jack failed to disarm it. Day 8 * During Day 8, General David Brucker and White House Chief of Staff Rob Weiss organized an ambush on President Omar Hassan with the intention of kidnapping him and handing him over to a Kamistan splinter cell, and stop them from detonating a radiological device on Manhattan. The ambush was unsuccessful, but still resulted in the death of several Secret Service agents. See also * Deaths on 24 * Attacks on CTU Los Angeles * Terrorism Category:Series Category:Lists Category:Featured articles